Of Fire and Ice
by flYegurl
Summary: Kitty comes to the institute for the first time and her initial reaction to Kurt leaves almost everyone shunning her. Then, Kurt is kidnapped, and Kitty is the only one who can save him. Will she overcome her feelings... before it's too late?
1. First Day

**And here it is; a full on angsty, tragic, painful story, X-Men: Evolution style! Hope you all enjoy…**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own XME**

Kitty was ecstatic. After the professor (what's his name… Xavier?) had come to tell her about his institute, she had agreed instantly. She'd finally be able to hang around kids like her; mutants, like her.

So she'd packed her bags and left as soon as possible.

But the institute was, so far, not at all what she had expected. After all, she'd hoped to be greeted by a happy convoy of fellow classmates, which would possibly include an array of lusciously cute boys. She had her dreams; what was wrong with that?

What _was_ wrong was that the only one who'd been at the entrance to greet her was a girl with red hair, who had bolted out the door so fast Kitty hadn't even been able to get a proper look at her clothes.

Kitty stands still just inside, clutching her two duffel bags, one in each hand, and wishing vaguely for someone to come down and say something like "Hey, you're the new girl, Kitty. We've been waiting." Maybe even something like "Hi, my name is [---], want to be friends?"

Of course, the only people who'd come close enough to get a good look at had merely glanced her way before speeding off at about five-eighths the speed of light.

A sullen-looking girl slouches into the room, and Kitty looks at her hopefully. "Um, hi, I'm Kitty, could you..?"

The girl gives her one moody scowl before turning and stalking away. _Well that is just it_, Kitty thinks to herself. _Here I am, it's my first day, and no one will give me a second glance_.

Kitty had set her heart on becoming best friends with the first person to talk to her by now, and she waits patiently for someone else to come into the room. No one does, however, so she resigns herself to once again bearing her heavy luggage. Not having any particular destination in mind, she begins climbing the large staircase directly in front of her.

The rug underneath her feet is plush red velvet, and the banisters are hard, reddish wood. Kitty gazes around her at the interior; the ceiling is high, very high, completed in the center with an ornate chandelier. Down in the entry-room she'd just recently stood in, the rug carpets the floor thickly. Several large sofas and a few poofy armchairs adorn the rug, resting at playful angles. Looking back out the windows of the front wall, Kitty notices the red-haired girl from before playing Frisbee with a Hispanic-looking boy. As she watches, the girl morphs into a red-brown wolf with joyful eyes, which leaps into the air to catch the rotating disk in her jaws. Kitty shakes her head. This is, indeed, a school for mutants.

Continuing up the stairs, Kitty finally reaches the top. Setting her bags down with a heaving sigh, she turns back to the front to watch the girl/wolf and boy play. Kitty rests her elbows on the railing and lays her chin on her palms, now silently promising that the first person to talk to her will be subject to a never-ending bout of thank-yous. Heck, she promised to _flirt_ with the next person who exchanges a kind word, as long as _someone_ at least says hello.

Kitty sighs again and half closes her eyes. This isn't turning out at all like she'd planned. Of course, that professor had said there were _tons_ of other mutants here. After she was introduced, Kitty would probably make lots of friends.

Kitty is going over in her head the different ways she could flirt with her first acquaintance when a noise behind her startles her from her reverie. She's about to turn around to see where the noise is coming from when something crashes into her from behind with astounding force and speed. She manages to see a mop of blond hair and a person, who is _flying_ down and out the door, sheepishly calling back "Sorry!" before Kitty starts to fall.

_Oh great_, Kitty thinks as she loses her grip and begins to tumble head-first over the rail. _My first day. Hey, my first ten minutes, and already I'm going to die._ Quite surprisingly, though, Kitty feels a hand grip her forearm from behind, and a strong arm pulling her back up over the railing and setting her feet back on firm ground.

"Vhoa, zat vas a close call. You must be Kitty, am I right?"

The voice has a thick German accent, and Kitty likes the way the owner pronounces her name with it. "Keety." The owner sounded sweet, and was, indeed, the first person to talk to her. Kitty imagines, through her closed eyes, the bearer of such a beautiful voice; ivory skin, possibly blue eyes (if not, a warm, chocolate brown); a dirty-blond, or a brunette, with white teeth and a nice smile. The owner of the voice is strong, judging by how easily he had pulled her back onto the balcony. He probably has sweet biceps, maybe even a six-pack. Though Kitty is definitely a charmer with her flowing, silky brown hair, eyes as blue and piercing as sapphires, full lips, long lashes and soft cheeks, she is not sure if this boy finds her attractive. Even if he thought she looked good, perhaps he didn't have a crush. _Yet_. Kitty is determined that he, the first to talk to her, will be her knew boyfriend. Organizing her flirt-speak in her mind, eyes still closed, Kitty prepares to let her eyes open and gaze upon the fantasy image in her mind.

"Vell, I know the first few days here can be a bit hectic, but you'll fit right in. Don't vorry; I vont let you fall again!"

_My guardian angel_, Kitty thinks dreamily, and opens her eyes.

The thing that stands in front of her is not the ivory-skinned, blond/brunette, sweet-eyed boy she'd pictured. Instead, a terrifying apparition looms over Kitty; a monster, covered in blue fur, bearing deformed legs and merely two toes per foot, tri-dactyl hands, pointed, elfish ears, and wickedly-gleaming yellow eyes. The _thing_ grins sheepishly at her, revealing sharp, pointed canines, the equality of fangs. Not hidden behind it is a lashing, spaded tail, swishing back and forth through the air. Kitty's eyes widen in shock and horror, identifying its looks as that of a demon.

Kitty lets out a piercing shriek, and the demon jumps in surprise, tripping backward over one of Kitty's discarded duffel bags and landing with a sharp intake of breath on its back, sprawled across the lush carpet. The thing's eyes show a flashing range of emotions as Kitty stumbles back, away from it, still screaming for all the world to hear.

"What is it?!" a voice calls, and Kitty can hear footsteps racing to ascend the stairs behind her. The demon is struggling to push itself up into a sitting position, rubbing at the back of its head in a rather un-demonic way. That doesn't stop Kitty from continuing to scream, in answer of the voice behind her.

"D-d-demon!" Kitty manages, and is surprised to see hurt flicker in the terrifying golden eyes of the monster before her. "It's a demon!"

"Huh?" the voice asks, directly behind her. Kitty swings right around, panic still clear in her voice, her eyes. Don't they see it? The monster is right there in front of them!

The owner of the voice behind her is delightfully not a demon. It is a boy with close-cropped brown hair wearing red sun-glasses, who is looking at her in confusion. There are several other kids behind him, all craning their necks to see what was going on. Counting, Kitty can detect about seven students in all, including the boy in the red shades, an attractive and rather beautiful girl with red hair (different than the red-head from before), an African-American boy with bleached hair, and the sullen girl from earlier. They are all looking at the scene with identical expressions of confusion. A young boy from the back of the crowd whispered "What demon?"

"There!" Kitty points behind her with a shrill voice. How had they not noticed? The thing is impossible to miss!

The brown-haired boy looks over Kitty at the demon lying, still sprawled out on the ground. He raises his eyebrow at her, moving forward. Kitty turns to watch him, but to her amazement, instead of attacking the monster, the boy kneels to help it up.

The demon stands beside the boy, rubbing at the back of its head with its three-fingered hand. Kitty flinches at the sight of the gross monster. It was horrific; why was the brown-haired boy helping it?

The red-haired girl, the African-American boy, and the moody girl from behind move over to the boy and the demon. They stand there, glaring at Kitty, until Kitty wonders what she had done wrong. She notices that the other kids behind her are being completely silent.

"Kitty Pryde, am I right?" the brown-haired boy asks her with a distinct edge to his voice.

"Y-yes?" Kitty squeaks. She is still gazing at the monster, who is looking at her with its terrifying yellow eyes. She grimaces at the blue fur, the unnatural limbs, the pointed ears, the tail, every disgusting feature. How could those kids bear to stand so close to it? Kitty didn't think it was a pet; after all, it had talked to her in that beautiful voice. Kitty had heard, in books and movies, that the devil himself could sound like Heaven's most pure angel. Kitty did not doubt that that was what the monster had done. How else could such a gorgeous sound emerge from _that_ mouth, from behind those awful fangs?

"Kitty, this is Kurt."

"W-what?" Kitty asks, wondering if she'd heard right. Were the kids really talking about the demon?

The brown-haired boy and the African-American put their hands on the monster's shoulders. The monster gazes down at its feet. "This is Kurt, Kurt Wagner," the red-haired girl says. "He's a mutant, like all of us. He came here from Germany."

"But it's so…" Kitty can tell she had said the wrong thing by calling the monster---or, mutant, apparently---an "it." The moody girl scowls again, and Kitty can hear furious murmurs from the other kids behind her.

"Ex_cuse me_?" the moody girl growls in a southern accent. She has dark brown hair, with a white stripe down the middle. "You're talkin' about mah _half brother_."

Kitty winces and looks again at the mutant. Kurt Wagner, they'd called it. The thing looks at her with eyes full of pain and hurt. As she watches, Kitty grimaces at the yellow irises. So unnatural.

The golden eyes fill with unshed tears, and the thing suddenly tenses.

"Kurt, wait..!" the girl with the white stripe calls simultaneously with the African-American, and they each grab one of its arms. In a flash of smoke and the stench of brimstone, they disappear.

The remaining girl and boy wave the smoke from their faces and turn to stare coldly at Kitty.

"I think you owe him an apology, later," the beautiful red-haired girl says starkly.

Kitty turns around to see the other three kids glaring at her.

The brown-haired boy, whose name turns out to be Scott, helps her with her bags. He carries them up to her room where he drops them unceremoniously on the floor, and turns to leave.

Kitty gazes around at the bedroom, looking at the empty dresser, bookshelves, closet, bed.

This was not turning out to be a very good first day.

**So tell me how you liked it! Good? Bad? Please review!**


	2. The New Girl

**Chappie two, published minutes after chappie one. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own XME**

The Professor had called the meeting just after lunch. Kurt, Rahne, and Evan were the first in, having received Xavier's telepathic message just outside his office. They had been down on the way to the movie room, to watch the new flick Rahne had rented.

Evan and Rahne sat comfortably on the couch in the far corner of Xavier's office, while Kurt had perched happily on the back. They talked casually about little things while the rest of the students filed in.

There were quite a lot of students attending Xavier's institute; in fact, had it not been Spring Break and half the students off on vacation with their parents, the room would not hold them all. As it was, though, they were still packed pretty tightly. Rogue and Ray scrunched themselves into the space beside Rahne and Evan, and Jubilation was leaning against the wall near where Kurt perched.

"Attention," Xavier said, patiently waiting for his eager and inattentive students to quiet. "This will only take a moment. I am merely letting you know that a new student will be arriving here this afternoon; probably around three o' clock."

The other students nodded, muttering amongst themselves about what this new kid would be like.

"Her name is Katherine Pryde, but she prefers to be known as Kitty," the Professor informed.

"Kätzchen," Kurt murmured, and when Jubilee turned to ask him what he meant he playfully swatted the back of her head with his spaded tail. Jubilee giggled and poked the fuzzy mutant playfully in the ribs, and he smirked as his tail began to tickle her sides

"Please, be quiet," Xavier's voice sounds slightly strained. The room falls silent almost instantly, except for the soft and barely-stifled giggles emerging from Jubilee's clenched mouth. "As I was saying, I would like for you all to show no disrespect or any unkindness. It will be her first day here, and you all know how rough that can be." The Professor's eyes scan the crowd, resting noticeably on Kurt, Rogue, Sam, and Marcus. The four grin sheepishly under his penetrating stare. "Now, you may be off."

Kurt, Rahne, and Evan scurried out of the room eagerly. Rahne had hidden the movie under her shirt the whole time; it was rated R, and as there were 'underage' kids in the house those movies were strictly forbidden.

They finally reached the movie room, only to find they had been followed by Jubilee, Rogue, and Ray.

"What chya guys doin'?" Jubilee asks, flopping down on the wide, roomy sofa next to Kurt.

"Watchin' a movie," Evan answers.

"Yah, Jubes, an' if'n ya don' like it, ya can go dunk yer head," Rahne giggles, pushing the DVD into the player. Kurt picked up the remote from the floor with his tail and turned on the television.

"What's the movie?" Jubilation inquires, intrigued.

Kurt looks at the case. "Umm, Sveeney Todd. The Demon Barber of Fleet Street." He raises his head to look at Rahne with raised eyebrows. "You said you've seen this before? It says it's rated R for 'graphic, bloody violence.'"

Rahne shrugs. "Yah, so what? Ma parents nevah really cared abou' tha' sor' of thing."

The movie starts and the group of mutants watch in silence. Rahne and Kurt burst out laughing when Pirelli gets his throat slit, and the other four stare at them incredulously.

"How could you laugh at that?" Ray hisses, his eyes trained on the screen. "There was blood spurting everywhere!"

Kurt's still chuckling. "I dunno, it's just a movie."

"An' I've seen it too many times to be scared," Rahne agrees.

"Guys, what's this?"

The six teens turn quickly in their seats, only to have their gaze rest, with apprehension, upon Jean Grey.

"Um… a movie?" Evan answers cockily.

"This is violent!" Jean gestures, waving at the screen. "Look at that!"

The movie is now showing Pirelli's bloody corpse as Mrs. Lovett opens the trunk he was stashed in.

"Well yah, it's a horror flick," Rahne informs her. "But don' ye worry. It's a musical, so it all balances out."

"Aw, come on Jean," Rogue says pleadingly. "Don't go tell the Professor, or…" she shudders at the prospect, "Ororo."

"I have to! You guys are totally breaking the rules, and I can't just… Hey, is that Johnny Depp?" Jean breaks off, staring at the movie playing before her with renewed interest.

"Yeah," Ray answers.

"Fine then." Jean walks over and slumps onto the couch in-between Kurt and Evan. "Gimme some of that popcorn."

The remainder of the movie passes peacefully, with jokes and chuckles and gasps. At the last scene, Jean and Ray break down.

"Ray, you're crying!" Kurt says, surprised.

"Yeah, it's a touching scene!" Ray objects, holding his arms out and gesturing at the screen. Rahne chuckles.

When the end credits start rolling down, the group of lazy teenage mutants get up and stretch.

"I promised I'd play catch with Roberto," Rahne says, and bounds off with a wave. "See yah!"

Evan yawns and stretches. "I've got homework I should finish up."

"Me too," Jean, Jubilee, and Ray agree. Rogue slumps toward the door.

"Ah'm gonna go get somethin' ta eat," she grumbles. Within a matter of moments, Kurt is left alone in the movie room. He shrugs, stands, and puts the DVD back in its proper case. Then he yawns widely and decides to go finish his homework as well.

It turns out he barely has any left, and finishes within thirty minutes. That's when he glances over at his clock. It's about time when that new girl is supposed to arrive.

Kurt decides to go and greet the new student. He exits and begins to walk towards the staircase leading to the entrance hall, wondering what would be the best way to approach the girl; Kitty, her name was. Of course, he wasn't expecting a drastic reaction to his physical appearance. The worst he'd gotten previously was when Rahne dropped the glass of water she'd been holding, and now they were practically best friends. Along with Evan and Scott, of course. Maybe even Jubilee.

Kurt didn't have his image-inducer at the moment; it had broken and was being fixed by Hank. Besides, he always got a stronger reaction when his 'normal' appearance suddenly fizzled and vanished, leaving him in all his fuzzy blue splendor.

So he decided on meeting her with another friend with him. After all, when any of the other kids had walked in on him for the first time, they almost never gave more than a start if he was around his friends.

Kurt searched around for someone as he continued down the hallway. No one was in sight. He shrugged, continuing forward. Maybe this girl would be like Evan or Jean or Sam, and wouldn't react at all. Speaking of Sam…

Kurt heard a voice behind him yell "Watch out..!" and was able to nimbly leap to the side before Cannonball smashed into him. Kurt watched him race down the hallway, knocking pictures off the walls. He grinned, then noticed than Sam was heading directly for a girl who was leaning over the rail of the balcony.

Sam smashed into the girl and continued down, smashing out the front door and shouting a swift "Sorry!" behind him.

When he saw the girl begin to fall, Kurt swiftly leapt forward and grabbed her wrist. Tugging her up and making sure her feet were firmly planted on the ground, Kurt let go.

He noticed that he'd never seen this girl before; she must be that new girl, Katherine Pryde. Kätzchen.

"Vhoa, zat vas a close call!" Kurt says to the girl. "You must be Kitty, am I right?"

Kurt is relieved to see that the girl is smiling serenely, obviously happy. But then again, her eyes were still closed. Perhaps it would just be a gasp, or a small jump. After all, he'd just saved her life; she wouldn't be scared of him.

"Vell, I know the first few days here can be a bit hectic, but you'll fit right in. Don't vorry; I vont let you fall again!"

He was feeling quite happy by now, and had the feeling that he and this new girl would become great friends. He took a closer look at her; pale skin, pink lips, long eyelashes, chocolate-brown hair. He couldn't see the color of her eyes, as they were closed, but he knew they were beautiful.

Suddenly, with a smile, Kitty opens her eyes. Kurt has a second to comprehend the pure-blue---like the blue of a sapphire, or aquamarine---before those pretty blue eyes widen and Kitty lets out a terrifying scream.

Kurt is so surprised he stumbles backward, and in doing so trips over one of the girl's bags. Landing hard on the floor, his head cracks against the carpet. He lies, dazed, for a moment; the carpet was soft, but that was going to leave a mark.

"What is it?" Kurt hears Scott call, and feels the rumble as quite a few feet move up the stairs.

"D-d-demon!" Kitty shrieks.

Kurt's heart stops cold. The beat in his chest begins again, slowly, ever so slowly.

"It's a demon!"

She had called him a demon.

It had been several years, several blissful years of living at the institute since Kurt had heard anyone call him a demon. He was suddenly overcome with visions; mobs bearing torches and pitchforks, sparks dancing around his bare feet, grinning faces leering at him from the dark, pain.

"Huh?" Scott asks, sounding confused. Good old Scott.

Kurt struggles to sit up, but the feeling that the floor is rocking under him quickly sends him back to the floor.

"What demon?" wonders Jamie.

Kurt opens his eyes, his stomach lurching, in time to see Kitty point at him a shout "There!"

Kurt blinks, more memories flowing unbidden into his mind.

He sees Scott walk over and hold out a hand. Kurt takes it gratefully and his friend pulls him up, supporting him slightly as he sways.

"Kitty Pryde, am I right?" Scott inquires to the girl. I look at her, examining her. She looks at me with those gorgeous eyes, and flinches.

"Y-yes?" Her voice comes out as a squeak.

"Kitty, this is Kurt."

Kurt suddenly becomes aware that the rest of his X-Men team have gathered around him as Evan and Scott each laid a hand on his shoulder. He looks back towards the girl.

"W-what?" she asks unbelievingly.

"This is Kurt, Kurt Wagner. He's a mutant, like all of us. He came here from Germany."

That was Jean, with her steady, sisterly voice.

"But it's so…" Kitty starts, trailing off. Kurt's heart skips a beat again; he didn't even look 'normal' enough for her to think of him as a "he," he was an "it."

"Ex_cuse me_?" Kurt hears Rogue snarl. "You're talkin' about mah _half brother_."

Suddenly, Kurt can't bear to be in this environment anymore. That girl, the girl he thought he'd be good friends with, is staring at him like a dead animal the cat dragged in. the other three kids behind her---Jamie, Amara, and Bobby---are staring at him with a mixture of pity and sympathy.

Kurt tenses, preparing to 'port. To nowhere, to _any_where; just away from _here_.

"Kurt, wait..!" Rogue and Evan shout, and they each grab one of his arms as he disappears in his trademark cloud of smoke and brimstone.

**Quick note: I will probably continuously switch from using codenames to real names to who-knows-what, so for future references:**

**Jubilee=Jubilation=Jubes**

**Sam=Cannonball**

**Marcus=Rain**

**Bobby=Iceman**

**Rahne=Wolfsbane**

**Kitty=Katherine=Shadowcat=Kätzchen**

**Kurt=Nightcrawler=Fuzzy=Elf**

**Logan=Wolverine**

**Ororo=Storm**

**Professor Xavier=Xavier=Professor=Prof**

**Hank McCoy=Hank=Beast**

**Amara=Magma**

**Jamie=Multiple=Madrox**

**Jean Grey=Jean=Marvel Girl=Phoenix (I'm not sure, but yes, I will probably include her original X-Men codenames)**

**Scott=Summers=Cyclops**

**Even=Spyke**

**Rogue**

**Ray=Bolt**

**Roberto=Sunspot**

**I'll add more as more characters come into play!**


	3. Demon

**Here you go.**

**Disclaimer**: **don't own it.**

In a burst of purple smoke, they appeared in the kitchen. While Evan and Rogue caught their breath, not yet used to the effect of teleportation which Kurt was immune to, Kurt walked swiftly over to the fridge. He clasped his hand around the steel handle, staring at the three blue fingers momentarily before pulling the door open. With the gasp of suction releasing, the refrigerator emitted a small amount of cool steam as the cold met the air outside. Kurt could hear as his two friends stumbled behind him. He gazed around the interior of the "ice-box," wondering what there was to eat.

He knew Ororo and Logan had yet to go shopping for that week, so there was very little food. Kurt could see a bit of cream-cheese, some milk (Evan's, of course), a few leftover chicken legs, half a watermelon, a bottle of water, and some pickles.

"Kurt," Rogue said from behind him, having recovered quicker than Evan. "It's all raght."

Kurt took a deep breath, concentrating on wiping all traces of emotion from his face. His eyes still sparkled with unshed tears, which he wiped subtly away as he reached for the pickles.

Turning, he shut the door of the refrigerator and faced his friends. They were both looking at him, their expressions containing mild pity, sympathy, concern.

"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked, trying to sound calm.

"You know raght well what ah mean," Rogue frowns.

"Yeah, man, ya can't let that Valley Girl get to you," Evan comforts.

"I'm not letting her get to me," Kurt protests. He turns, placing the jar on the counter, and trying in vain to unscrew the tight lid. However way you looked at it, having fur-covered hands was not useful. They made items more slippery, harder to handle. Having only three, abnormally large fingers was also a setback, as he couldn't handle dainty tasks. Whenever Kurt needed to type up an essay or report, he had to dictate the words to Rogue, or Jean, because when he tried himself he always pressed two or more keys at once.

"Man, don't lie to us. It's pointless," Evan states roughly.

Kurt remains silent, straining to unscrew the lid. He almost cries again out of embarrassment as his hand simply slips along the smooth lid, unable to grip.

"Kurt," Rogue says softly, "Ah'm your big sister. Ah know everything about you."

"You don't," Kurt snarls angrily. None of them do. None of them know anything.

"We're trying, but you're not making it easy," Evan shouts angrily. "Seriously, though, bud; there really is no point in saying you aint hurt, because _I_ sure as Hell would be."

Kurt continues struggling with the lid, wishing furiously that he was simply _normal_. If he was normal, he wouldn't have to wear an image-inducer. He wouldn't have to worry about being discovered. He could have regular girlfriends. He could meet people. He wouldn't have to hide. People wouldn't scream…

He almost breaks down, tears blooming hotly in his eyes, when he feels someone take the jar away. Kurt looks up to see Rogue, his half-sister, smiling softly as she clasps her leather-clad hands around the lid and pulls. After a moment, it comes free, unscrewing easily. She hands the jar back, and Kurt takes it silently. Lifting the lid, he dips his fingers down to pull out a large pickle.

"Kurt, it's okay. We're your friends. We love you. You can talk to us."

Kurt slumps his shoulders, dropping the expressionless mask from his face to reveal hurt, anguish. His shoulders shake slightly with stifled sobs, and he stares blankly at the item of food held in his hand.

"It's… it's just… I don't vant to scare people!" he cries, glancing up at his friends. Evan moves closer and Rogue takes his hand in hers.

"Kurt," she soothes, "yah don't scare people."

"Vhat are you talking about?" Kurt half-shouts, half-sobs in answer. "Vhat do you call vhat happened up zhere? She screamed! She c-c-called me a… d-d…" Kurt breaks off in anguish, throwing his arms around Rogue and burying his face in her shoulder.

Rogue rubs his back soothingly, talking softly. "Kurt, how many people do yah think attend this institute, besides that girl? Probably, like, forty-three million gazillion."

Kurt laughs slightly. "I zhink you may be exaggerating a tad."

"Whatevah. Anyhow, how many of them evah screamed? Or called yah a demon?"

Kurt shivers slightly. "… none."

"That's raght, and you better remember it."

Kurt stops crying, continuing to hold his older sister. "But how can yah say for sure none of zhem ever thought it?"

"Oh, I'm sure most of them have thaught that at some point," Rogue states bluntly. Kurt jolts slightly in surprise. "But, what Ah'm sayin', Kurt, is that no one cares. Yah, I look at you sometimes and notice that your tail resembles a demon's, or that your fangs aren't exactly human, or your eyes glow in the dark. But even if I notice that you _look_ like a demon, you're most _definitely _not. You're my little brothah, who's always crackin' jokes and annoyin' the Hell out of me. You're a prankster bah nature, and yah eat about ten square meals a day. You're also human. And smart, kind, and funny. You make people smile. Even if people notice that yah look like a demon, it's not something that, I dunno, _dissuades_ them from being your friend. Besides, there are tons of people out there who look normal, but are a real demon on the inside. And it's inside that counts."

Kurt pulls away, snuffling slightly. He looks up at his half-sister, who's so much different than him. For one thing, she doesn't have fur.

But even if they aren't related by blood, Kurt can feel a bond that couldn't have been stronger if they had.

"Thanks, Rogue," he mumbles, biting into his pickle. **(NO.)** Evan moves up beside them and rests a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Rogue's right, buddy. You're my best friend. Plus Rogue's best friend, not to mention half-brother. Plus Rahne's best friend. Plus, Jubilee has _definitely_ got the h---"

"Shut it, loud-mouth," Rogue elbows him, shutting him up.

"Anyway," Evan manages, wincing at his bruised ribs, "It don't matter in the least what you look like."

Kurt manages a smile, wiping his eyes swiftly with the back of his sleeve. He then shoves the half-eaten pickle into his mouth.

"Thanks, you guys," he says. "That really helped."

"Yeah, and you and I still got that project to work on," Evan grins, recovered.

"Vhat project?" Kurt wonders.

"The English project. We're partners, remember?"

"Oh, geez, yeah!" Kurt cries, slapping his forehead. "Vhen's it due?"

"Monday."

"Holy… come on! Ve got to go hit zhe books!" he yells, grabbing Evan's wrist and another two pickles before porting away.

Rogue smiles, waving the purple smoke from her nose. When it clears, she picks up the lid to the pickle jar and easily screws it on.

She lifts the jar from the counter and walks over to the fridge, opening it and placing the jar on its designated shelf. Shutting the door, Rogue turns and walks out of the kitchen, on her way up to her room.

God, Rogue loves her brother. Sure, Kurt could be a serious pain in the ass at times, but he was earnest and eager to please. He also happened to be one of the only people who could make her laugh, and the _only_ person who knew where she kept her secret stash of M&Ms. Any other person would steal it all, but Kurt was respectful. She often granted him a handful on days when she felt generous, as a simple thank-you.

So of course, Rogue was worried. Kurt was her little brother, but he obviously had something troubling he was keeping secret. Rogue had never really thought about what had happened in Kurt's past; of course, she knew that Mystique had dropped him from a waterfall from her dreams. And that Kurt had been raised by his adoptive parents. But apart from that, Kurt's past was a mystery.

And he'd said she didn't know anything. What was there to know that he wasn't telling?

Rogue resolved to find out.

**Sorry for the wait, folks! I've had setbacks! But I promise I'll start updating this fic faster, since it's one of my favorites that I'm writing. Oh, and please take a look at some of my other stories! I'd be eternally grateful. **

**Review! I'll love you forever!**


	4. Photographs

**Finally I have decided to sit down and write this next chapter. Yay me! Sorry about the wait, but I've been concentrating on one of my other stories. But now, let me continue!  
**

**Disclaimer****: you know the answer already**

Rogue walked slowly through the hallways, thinking. She wondered about Kurt's past. What had happened that was so terrible? It was obviously painful for him to remember; the expression of bitter anguish on his face in the kitchen had been heartbreaking to behold.

Rogue stepped through the corridors, her feet gliding along the plush fabric of the rug. The walls of the Institute were decorated with framed paintings and mirrors, busts and vases. There were also quite a few framed photographs, blown up to be better seen. Rogue's eyes slide along the walls, coming to rest at each separate photo.

The pictures are all of the X-Men. Throughout the mansion there is at least one individual portrait of each of them; there are two of Kurt, one naturally and one with his image-inducer on. In both he is wearing his broad, trademark grin, but somehow it seems so much brighter and cheerful without the holographic image covering his fangs. Rogue smiles slightly as she passes a picture of Kurt and her, together. Pausing for a moment, she stares at it. It's the same one she has in an antique silver frame, sitting on her bedside table in her room.

In the picture, Kurt is sitting on the couch, staring forward at a movie playing on the television. Rogue is lying, sprawled across his lap, exhausted from a workout in the Danger Room---as punishment for some wrongdoing from Logan. The white strands of the stripe in her hair flops over her face, barely revealing her penetrating eyes and pouting lips. Kurt has one hand on her head, gently stroking her hair, the other in a large bowl of popcorn that sits balanced on Rogue's side.

This is such a sweet capture of sibling love, and Rogue can't help but become teary---a little out of character.

There are series of every combination of photos around the Institute; every student with every student and every teacher at some point. There is also quite a large, group photo of everyone that hangs down in the entrance room.

There are, though, of every picture of Kurt, two. One with him wearing his inducer, one without. This is so there can be pictures of him in his natural---and Rogue has to say, better---form. But these cannot be hung whilst non-mutants from school are over at the Institute; instead, they are removed, leaving only the photos of him with his holo-watch turned on.

Rogue can't help but wonder how Kurt feels about this. Having to take down pictures of himself from the walls so that people cannot see him. How painful and embarrassing that must be.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice when she passed the door to her room, and had to turn around and walk back a few feet.

Rogue sighed and opened the door. The knob felt rather odd in her gloved hands.

Rogue walked inside. Once again, she was so immersed in her wonderings that she almost didn't notice the girl in the spare bed across from her's.

But she did. And she knew who that girl was.

"What are _you_ doin' here?" Rogue asked sharply.

It was the girl from downstairs. Kitty Pryde, her name was. Rogue was furious at the innocent little goody-good expression on her face. The girl was wearing tight-fitting blue-jeans and a pink top. She appeared to have already unpacked her bags into a new dresser that now stood next to the spare bed. The girl was sprawled comfortably over the folded blankets.

Rogue hated to see her looking so smug.

"Oh, um, hi," the girl answers brightly. "I, like, saw you downstairs, didn't I? My name's Kitty. What's yours?"

Rogue spat it at her. "Rogue."

"Ah," Kitty grins. "That's, like, a weird name."

"Really, yah think so, little miss kitty-cat?"

Kitty shrugs. "Got me there."

Rogue couldn't stand that Valley Girl accent, or the smile pasted across her stupid face. She'd just hurt Kurt less than thirty minutes ago, and she didn't even care.

Of course, Rogue shouldn't be so quick to judge her. Maybe it was just a really dramatic reaction, what happened down there. Scott would have explained everything. This Kitty girl was probably feeling real sorry, and would apologize at dinner, and everything would be alright again.

So Rogue decided to give the girl a chance.

Well, a chance to prove herself.

"What d'ya think of the Institute so far?" Rogue asks warily.

"Oh, it seems really, like, awesome. The people seem nice."

Rogue nods. Of course, the people _were _nice. And the nicest person in the Institute was none other than her fuzzy blue brother.

Speaking of fuzzy blue brother…

The door to Rogue's room swung open to reveal Kurt, standing joyously in the doorway, his tail lashing wildly and revealing his happy mood. Rogue's eyes widen. How would the Valley Girl react to this? Gosh, Rogue hoped she wouldn't do anything mean again…

"Hey, Rogue, can you spare me a bit of tape? Me und Evan need it to…" Kurt started, but a sharp intake of breath from Kitty stopped him. Kurt turned to see Kitty, sitting rigid in Rogue's spare bed, her eyes wide, her mouth open in horror.

Rogue could visibly see the change in attitude when Kurt noticed the Valley Girl. She could almost see the grin on his face drop and shatter on the ground. His jaunty demeanor quickly changed to a more withdrawn, shy one, and his happily lashing tail hung limp.

"Sorry. Sorry. I should have knocked. I'm sorry. I'll just go. Sorry. I'll see you later, Rogue." Kurt vanished in his trademark cloud of purple smoke and brimstone.

Rogue swung around to face Kitty, fuming. Kitty didn't notice. She seemed to have relaxed once Kurt had left.

"Does that _thing_ actually, like, come into your _room_? That is, like, _so_ gross," she sniffed.

"Why d'ya have ta _do_ that?" Rogue shouted. "Don't ya realize you're bein' really _mean_?"

Kitty looked taken aback. "What? You mean you actually, like, _like_ that thing?" She seemed genuinely curious.

"What d'ya _mean_? Of course Ah do! He's mah brothah! Ah love him ta Hell, and he's a bettah person than you'll evah be!" Rogue stomped over to her desk and tugged open a drawer. From inside she retrieved a roll of tape. "Now, Ah'm going ta go take this to mah brothah and his best friend. Good_bye_, Kitty."

Kitty sits, stunned, as Rogue slams the door behind her. What had just happened?

Kitty had realized that the kids from downstairs had stuck up for the demon. However, she had assumed it was simply because they were there. For all Kitty knew (and thought), the demon had a vicious temper. Kitty had thought they were simply being nice to stay in its good books. After all, Kitty couldn't believe _anyone_ could actually endearingly stand near that thing without feeling uncomfortable. And with those fangs, if the demon got mad, it could probably do some serious damage.

But from how the boy, Scott, had acted, even after the demon had disappeared, and how her new roommate---what was her name? Rogue?---had responded, they obviously actually _did_ like the demon.

_Mutant_, Kitty corrects in her mind. _It's a mutant._ He's _a mutant_.

If Kitty was going to make friends, it was obvious she would have to treat the de… _mutant_ nicely. Well, not nicely, but not meanly.

Kitty lay back, wondering if anyone else actually shared her clear dislike for the weird, demonic boy. Someone had to, right? It was practically impossible for a whole mansion full of people to not have _somebody_ who didn't like him. Kitty would find that person, and they'd probably be good friends. Hey, if it was a good-looking boy, maybe they'd even end up dating.

Kitty shivered, remembering what she had thought when the mutant had pulled her up from falling. She had actually thought he would look handsome. Sexy, even. She'd wanted to _make him her boyfriend._ Ugh. She shivered now at the very thought.

Kitty stared up at the ceiling, then across the room at the girl Rogue's stuff. She had a nicely made bed with personality-reflecting sheets and blankets; deep purple, red, and black. The girl also had a bookshelf which seemed to be decked with novels by Steven King, as well as a decent collection of werewolf and vampire books. Her dresser was tall and dark oak, as was her bedside table.

Kitty noticed a few photographs on the table and stood to look at them. Walking across the room, she picked up the first one. It showed Rogue, the African-American from before, and a hot-looking boy with indigo-black hair and dark blue eyes. In black Sharpie at the bottom were the written words _Good friends stick together. Siblings love each other. XOXOXOXO ED + KW_. It looked like something that came with a birthday present or a letter.

Kitty looked at the second photo; Rogue, by herself, in the shade of a tree reading "It." Another frame held an old ticket to what looked like the musical "Sweeney Todd." The numbers read "row 1, seat 105" **(sorry, had to put that. That was my seating for Sweeney Todd when my dad took me to see it for my b-day at the Fox ;D)**. The next thing on Rogue's table was a movie called "Donnie Darko" **(go read my profile. It's my all-time favorite movie, and I have a bunch of stuff about it. And my avatar is Donnie, Gretchen, and Frank at the movie theater! Anyway, in this fic, it is also Kurt's, Rogue's, and Rahne's favorite movie)**, and the case seemed well-worn, as if the girl watched it a lot.

The last thing on the table was another framed photo. But when Kitty picked it up and saw it, in her surprise it slipped through her fingers to smash on the floor.

Kitty nervously bent to pick up the frame and the picture. Broken glass littered the ground where the pane had shattered, and a few pieces stuck inside the frame. Kitty glanced at the picture anxiously; that girl, Rogue, actually was laying over the mutant-demon. _And was letting him touch her hair_. Kitty shivered.

"What are ya doin'?!" Rogue shouted. Kitty turned in surprise to see Rogue standing in the doorway, her expression furious. She rushes forward and snatches the frame from Kitty's grasp; a bit of glass nicks Kitty's finger, and she ruefully sucks at the wound. "That's mah favorite picture! You _broke_ it!"

"So? Like, what's so good about it anyway? It's totally weird!" Kitty retaliates, waving her hand.

"What is your _problem_? Why are ya so _close-minded _and _discriminative_?" Rogue screams in fury.

"I'm, like, _so_ not close-minded! Or discriminative! I'm not racist or sexist of homophobic or anything!" Kitty shouts back, starting to get angry. How _dare_ this girl call her those things?

"Yeah? Could fool me!" Rogue snarls. "You're so hooked up on 'lookin' good' that ya can't see past appearance! If you tried, maybeh ya could see that Kurt's WAY NICER THAN YOU!" Rogue takes the frame and the photo and turns, ready to stalk off again. "Now, Ah'm gonna go take this ta 'Roro. Maybeh she can fix it. And, while Ah'm at it, I'll ask the Professor ta GIVE ME A NEW ROOMMATE."

Kitty sighed and trudged over to flop once again onto her new bed as the Rogue storms out. Looking back to the bedside table and the shattered glass on the floor, she thinks again; _what _is _so good about that stupid picture_? Her glance falls on the photo of the girl Rogue, the African-American, and the black-haired boy. She read the little message again; _Good friends stick together. Siblings love each other. XOXOXOXO ED + KW_. So, the black-haired boy's initials were KW. Kitty sighed, staring at the boy's blue eyes. She'd like to meet this boy.

**Wow. I know that Rogue is a bit more defensive and loving of Kurt in this fic, but that's how I think she would really act. And Kitty is just WAY OOC. It's not even funny, seeing as in all my daydreams (yes, I daydream about X-Men) Kitty and Kurt are best friends. (That's right, Kurty lovers! Best friends only! But that's mostly because in my daydreams, **_**I'm**_** Kurt's girlfriend…)**

**So, thanks to all my reviewers and so sorry I haven't updated! I'll try to do so more often from now on, because I really do like this fic.**

**REVIEW! Please! It keeps this fic alive!**


	5. Mystery Boy

**Okay. I AM SO MAD AT MYSELF FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I'm so sorry to all you readers! It's just that I was finishing up this MR fic I had going, plus starting a new fic, plus updating others… it will probably take me whiles at a time to update each fic I have, so I apologize again in advance (even though I'll probably apologize AGAIN each time I post). So, thanks for sticking with this. Also, I'm sorry, I do have a tendency to flip from past to present tense. Sorry if that throws everyone off, that's my one weakness in writing. Also, I apologize for the author's note in the middle of last chapter. I reread it, and realized it made the paragraph choppy and annoying. **

**One more thing; I had a question about whether this was going to be a Kurtty fic, or a Kurt/flYegurl fic (since I mentioned I'm his girlfriend in my daydreams.) Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?**

**Disclaimer****: you don't need this.**

Rogue stalked through the hallways and off in the direction of Ororo's room. It was a large, cozy attic space in the opposite side of the Institute, which was rather annoying during times like these when Rogue was in a hurry. But it _did_ give her time to get her fuming out of her system so that when she finally did enter Storm's domicile, she didn't blow up in the weather witch's face.

"Rogue! What is it?" Ororo asked in her musical voice as Rogue thrust the broken picture frame in her direction.

"UGH!" Rogue growled furiously, stomping around the room. Storm's plants hung coyly from the ceiling, suspended in pots hanging by wires, and lay about the floors in clusters of clay and soil. The leafy tendrils of ferns waved slightly at Rogue in such a way that calmed her slightly. "It's that new girl, Kitty!"

"What about her?" Storm asked curiously, examining the frame. "And Rogue, isn't this that picture you have by your bed?"

"Yeah," Rogue answered softly, stepping forward to look at the photo over Ororo's shoulder. Kurt smiled up at her, and she herself stared moodily up out of the broken frame. "Yeah, it is."

"It's beautiful. And so sweet. That is a beautiful representation of you and Kurt," Storm complimented, smiling down at the picture.

"Ah know. But, about the girl! Gah! She's just so… so..!"

"So what?" Storm asked gently. "And what did you give me this frame for?"

"Well, can you fix it? Is it broken or damaged, beside the pane? It was sorta a gift from Kurt… his mom gave it ta him, and he gave it ta me for mah birthday last year…"

Storm closely examines the silver frame. "Well," she starts, "the frame itself is fine. The silver wasn't scratched or dented. The pane, however, is beyond repair of course, it will have to be replaced. It can't be the original glass; they don't make panes like that anymore. But I can allow you a Plexiglas one from my collection."

Rogue takes the picture frame gratefully. "You have a Plexiglas picture frame collection?" she inquired, disbelieving.

"Almost. I simply have a large amount of different panes from all the frames I've broken," Ororo answers, winking, and walking over to her dresser. "Now, let me find one that fits…"

"Yeah, thanks 'Roro. Anyway, about this Kitty girl…"

"Yes? Did she break it?"

"Yeah, but that's not the problem!"

"Then what is it?" Storm sighs, straightening with a square of Plexiglas held in her hands. She stepped over to hand it to Rogue, and Rogue began to place it perfectly inside the frame. Once the pane was in and the photo properly straightened, Rogue clasped the back onto the frame and held it at arms length. Perfect, absolutely perfect.

"Well, it's just… Well, did you hear about what happened in the entrance hall about half and hour ago?"

Storm frowns. "No. I was not informed. Was there an accident?"

"No. Yes. Sorta. Sam just came crashing through the hallway and Kitty was leaning over the balcony at the top of the stairs, ya see? An' he just flew raght on down an' out the doors, and Kitty started ta fall over the edge. Only Kurt, was there, an' he caught her an' pulled her back over."

Storm grinned. "Is that a problem? I see no harm in Kurt saving Kitty's life."

Rogue scowled. "Well, that wasn't the problem. The _problem_ was that the second Kitty saw him she screamed 'demon' and started babbling about him bein' a monster or whatevah."

Ororo frowned a bit. "I see."

"Yeah. An' Kurt fell an' just about got a concussion, an' was really worked up. Me an' the Porcupine managed ta calm him down, only then Ah discovered Kitty was mah new _roommate_. And Kurt walks in a bit after an' Kitty was mean _again_."

Ororo started to look a little bit angry, which was something that never happened. "So, how did your picture break?"

"Well, Ah went ta give Kurt some tape, which was what he'd come in ta get, only apparently while Ah was out Kitty started messin' around with mah stuff. And she picked up that picture, an' Ah bet she dropped it just 'cause Kurt was on it."

Storm stared at the huffing Rogue sympathetically, her eyes drifting to the newly-paned picture frame which the girl was clutching to her chest. "So you don't really like Kitty."

"No! You bet Ah don't!" Rogue shouted, her tone annoyed and frustrated. "She keeps hurtin' mah brothah, an' obviously if she stays mah roommate Kurt's never gonna come into mah room again. It'll suck! Jus', either she needs ta learn ta look past appearances, or she needs ta get a different room!"

Storm sighs. "I understand how you feel. From the way your story sounds, Kitty seems like a girl who needs to learn a lesson. I'll talk with the Professor."

Rogue smiled at the woman gratefully. "Thanks, 'Roro. For that, an' mah picture frame."

"Anytime, Rogue. I'm always here. Now, why don't you go find Kurt and Evan?"

Rogue walked softly out of the weather witch's room.

Kitty was exploring. The mansion was huge, and there were so many people! And, no one else so far had looked any different than normal! That was a tremendous relief, as Kitty didn't really want to hang around a group of crazy-looking alien bug-eyed creeps. Or demon creeps.

She walked cautiously, peeking into rooms as she made her way down the halls. She had already passed the kitchen, the library, and the movie room. There had been a couple of students in those places, whom she'd waved shyly to. They had seemed nice enough, waving back or saying hi and introducing themselves. They had directed her towards a room of some sort---she had forgotten the name---where they had said was a larger group of kids.

Finally, Kitty arrived at a large oak door. From behind she could hear chattering and excited banter. Taking a deep breath, the young mutant opened the door.

Behind it was a large amount of teenage mutants; most of them using their powers, shouting, playing, or sitting around talking. Kitty made her way over to a group of three girls, who were chattering eagerly.

"Um, hi, I'm Kitty," Kitty introduced herself nervously. The girls stop talking and look up at her. Kitty grins awkwardly, lifting her hand in a half-hearted wave.

The middle one is a blond with carefully styled hair and a perfect body. Her lips are thickly coated with red lipstick and her cheeks powdered with blush, but it only accentuated the features of her face. She grinned broadly.

"Well hey there, new girl! I'm Boom-Boom, but you can call me Tabby. Real name's Tabitha. But who bothers with those?"

Kitty smiles at Tabitha. The other two girls are the red-head Kitty had seen when first entering the Institute, the one who could turn into a wolf, and a girl with long, shimmering black hair and a soft face who looked Chinese. The red-head stepped forward and introduced herself with a thick Scottish accent.

"Hello Kitty, I'm Rahne, but ye can call me Wolfsbane if'n it be to yer likin'."

"And I'm Jubilation, but I usually go by my codename Jubilee, because it's just a bit easier, or Jubes for short."

"Well, hi Tabby and Rahne and Jubilee. Um… what're you guys doing?"

At this, the three girls giggle. Jubilation leans forward, gesturing Kitty closer.

"Talking about boys!" she exclaimed, and Rahne and her broke into nervous giggling while Tabby burst out laughing.

Kitty's curiosity was piqued. "Really? Mind if I join in?"

"Not at all," Tabby drawls, throwing her arms around the new mutant. "Actually, me and Rahne here are playing Twenty Questions with Jubes, to guess her secret crush."

Kitty giggled. "Sounds like fun, only I can't really guess. I don't know any of the boys here, except for Scott."

"Oh, Scott, he's Jean's guy," Jubilee exclaimed. "Besides, he's so stiff! The guy I like is just… just…" Jubes breaks off into a smiling daze.

"Yeah, don't give it away, we haven't started guessing yet!" Tabitha grins. "Okay. I'll go first. Animal, mineral, or vegetable?"

"Oh, stop it!" Jubilee laughed, nudging Tabby. "Animal, okay?"

"Ooh, so he's an animal, huh?" Rahne wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"I mean, he's a mammal! He's a human, you idiots! Start guessing for _real_, now!"

Rahne elbows Kitty. "Go on, Kitty. You go first. Ye don' really need much knowledge abou' the guys here ta ask abou' Jubes's mystery boy."

"Okay. Um, is he handsome?" Kitty stuttered. 

"On fire! Burning up! Flaming hot!" Jubilee shouts, and the four girls burst out laughing at the confused glances they receive from the others in the room.

"Okay," Tabby starts. "My turn. Is he strong?"

"Yeah. Really. Ever felt his muscles?"

"Maybe. I don' know who he is, ya twit!" Rahne laughs. "Okay, now me. Is he nice?"

"Super nice! He's always doing me favors and making me laugh!" Jubilation sighs dramatically, her cheek in her palm.

"Okay. So, have I had a crush on him before?" Tabitha asks. Jubilee sighs.

"Yeah, Boom-Boom, but you've had a crush on every guy in the Institute before."

"I have, haven't I? Bad question. How about this one: is he smart?"

"He gets straight A's, I think," Jubilee nods assuredly.

Kitty tries another question. "Is he good at sports?"

"Excels in P.E.! And most physical activities!" Jubilation calls.

"Wait. Don' ye tell me: is he a good acrobat?" Rahne asks, starting to catch on.

Jubilee pauses. "Ye-es," she sings.

Tabitha laughs. "Does he like horror movies, German beer, and food?"

"Of course," Jubes answers, again in a sing-song voice.

Kitty noticed that Tabby and Rahne had obviously caught on to this mystery guy, but she was at a loss.

"How abou' burstin' in on people unexpected, hangin' upside down, an' goofin' off?" Rahne offered.

"Only absolutely," Jubilee giggled.

"Okay, what about this one," Boom-Boom laughed. "Is he fuzzy?"

"YES!" Jubilee shouted, jumping up and pumping her fists in the air.

"No way! You like Yonder Boy?" Tabitha laughed.

"Only LOVE him!" Jubilation sighed, gazing off into space.

"Man," Rahne laughed, "I can' wait ta see yon fuzzy-one's face when ye tell him."

"Sshh!" Jubilee hushed. "I'm not telling him yet! I'm going to write him a letter!"

"Wait, guys!" Kitty interrupts, holding up her hands. "Who is this Yonder Boy you speak of?" Kitty grinned to herself; if Tabby with her perfect body had once liked this boy, and Jubilee with her beautiful hair was crushing on him now, he had to be good.

"Kurt!" Jubilee sang in a wistful tone. "Oh boy, he's just so funny, and kind, and nice, and handsome…"

"Wait. Kurt Wagner?" Kitty starts, taken aback.

"Yes, ye bonehead, Kurt Wagner. What other Kurt do ye know?" Rahne snickered.

"Oh. Oh, yes. Kurt Wagner. I know him. Just the one." Kitty stumbled over her tongue. These girls obviously like the mutant; to stay friends with them, Kitty had to go along. "Oh yeah, Kurt's great."

Secretly, though, she wondered how ever the _heck_ someone as pretty as Jubilee could stoop so low as to resort to liking furry blue monsters.

**There! Chappie done! Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**What do you think of Jubilee liking Kurt?**

**What do you think of Kitty's OOC-ness?**

**Also, I want to know if any boys read fanfiction. IF YOU ARE A BOY, AND YOU ARE READING THIS, REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
